callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rkain
rkain is the user account of Richard Kain in the Central Intelligence Agency Data system which is accessible from the computer terminal in the interrogation room depicted in the main menu of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Password The account uses a non-secure password, SUNWU. Mail Typing the command MAIL opens Smith's mail account. It then shows a list of messages exactly as follows: :: Server Access Alex Mason Op Status - Mason Alex Mason Psychological Stablitiy Access Approval for Release of Assets AM MKU Goals Unsanctionable Ops Files Typing the command DIR opens Kain's home directory /home/rkain/, which contains 10 files. Each file is viewable by typing the command CAT followed by a filename. AoW.txt You can fight a war for a long time or you can make your nation strong. You can't do both. Know your enemy and know yourself. Your victory will be painless. Know the weather and the field. Your victory will be complete. You don't know the local mountains, forests, hills and marshes? Then you cannot march the army. You don't have local guides? You won't get any of the benefits of the terrain. Doing the right thing at the start of war is like approaching a woman. Your enemy's men must open the door. After that, you should act like a streaking rabbit. The enemy will be unable to catch you. The best policy is to attack while the enemy is still planning. When you form your strategy, know the strengths and weaknesses of your plan. When you execute, know how to manage both action and inaction. When you take a position, know the deadly and the winning grounds. When you battle, know when you have too many of too few men... Seeking armed conflict can be disastrous. Because of this, a detour can be the shortest path. Because of this, problems can become opportunities. Use an indirect route as your highway. Use the search for advantage to guide you. You must know the detour that most directly accomplishes your plan. Do not let any of your potential enemies know of what you are planning. Still, you must not hesitate to form alliances. You must know the lay of the land. You must know where the obstructions are. You must know where the marshes are. If you don't you cannot move the army. You must use local guides, If you don't you cannot take advantage of the terrain. Ascension.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ASCENSION BYE 0108-56 ASCENSION GROUP EXECUTIVE SUMMARY 1. The Ascension Group is a coalition of former scientists from the German Wunderwaffe program and Group 935. These scientists have been co-opted and organized by Soviet General Dragovich for the purposes of pushing forward Soviet weapons development. 2. The Lead is one Fredric Steiner and his focus was on the NOVA 6 program. He and the remnants of the Wunderwaffe scientists disappeared on 29 Oct 1945 near the Arctic Circle. Around the same time, the Soviet Operation designated "Olympus" consisted of the 3rd Shock Army Special Operations unit led by General Dragovich. 3. British Intelligence records state that MI-6 had a commando unit in the general vicinity but refuse to disclose the details of their presence there ASCENSION TOP SECRET HANDLE VIA BYEMAN TALENT KEYHOLE CONTROL SYSTEM JOINTLY DraftMK.txt ***TOP SECRET*** MKULTRA - DRAFT PROPOSAl OSI DATE: REDACTED It is proposed to continue research on problems critical to a clarification of the fundamental aspects of the stimulus-response relationship in biological systems. Studies will be conducted utilizing chronic animal preparations with permanent septal electrodes. Investigations will be conducted utilizing chroaic electrode preparations coupled with selected classical types of conditioning. Studies will be conducted on the geography of the brain in selected species of animals to determine the focus in which stimulations will produce specific reactions. A careful leterative survey, especially of the Russian literature of foreign research in this area, will be conducted. MemoMK.txt MEMORANDUM FOR THE RECORD DRAFT A 9 June 1953 SUBJECT: Project MKULTRA, Subproject 8 1. Subproject 8 has been set up as a means to continue current study in the general field of Lysergic Acid Diethylamide 25 through 11 Sep 54 2. This project includes the continuing study of the biochemical, neurophysiological, sociological, and clinical psychiatric aspects of the compound as well as a study of the compound's antagonists and drugs related to the compound A detailed proposal will be forwarded via inter-office mail today. 3. The estimated budget of the project is $40,000.00. Cut-outs and cover for this project will furnish the above funds as a philanthropic grant for medical research. A service charge of $800.00 (2% of the estimated budget) is to be paid for this service. 4. Thus the total charges for this project will not exceed $40,800.00 for period ending 11 September 1954. 5. Key staff members (i.e., Director of the Hospital) are cleared through TOP SECRET LEVEL 2 and are aware of the true purpose of this project. Signed, REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED MsDoe.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 2 CLEARANCE*** The following is an excerpt from the document "Hypnotic Suggestion: Experimentation and Research: dated 11 February 1954 "Miss Doe was subsequently instructed (after previous statements that expressed a deep-seated fear of firearms) to use every method at her disposal to awaken Miss Smith (who at this point was in a deep hypnotic sleep), and failing this, she would pick up a revolver on an adjacent table and fire it at Miss Smith. Miss Doe was instructed that her rage would be so intense and all-consuming that she would not hesitate to "kill" Miss Smith for failing to awaken. Miss Doe carried out the suggestion to the tee including firing the unloaded weapon at Miss Smith. After which, Miss Doe proceeded to fall into a deep sleep. "After appropriate suggestions were made during the course of her trance state, both Miss Doe and Miss Smith were awakened and each expressed total amnesia for the entirety of the events that preceeded. Miss Doe was again handed the revolver, which she refused (in this awakened state) to pick up or accept from the research assistants within. She expressed full denial that the preceeding experience had happened." NoteX.txt Mr. Mason—Clarke was intending to hide in Johannesburg. He has a brother there. It's a good place to start. -- X -- OXCART.txt ***TOP SECRET*** OXCART BYE 2367-65 OXCART RECON OPERATIONS EXECUTIVE SUMMARY 1. Necessary photographic coverage of North Vietnam will be performed by the OXCART vehicle operation out of Kadena Air Base in Okinawa. Preparations for OXCART ops out of Kadena have been ongoing for some time and are fully operational aso of today. 2. OXCART missions will be planned, directed, and controlled by the Central Intelligence Agency Operations Center. 3 OXCART vehicles and requisite support personnel will be deployed from Area 51 to Kadena. 3. Awaiting approval for commencement. OXCART TOP SECRET HANDLE VIA BYEMAN TALENT KEYHOLE CONTROL SYSTEM JOINTLY MemoGK.txt ***TOP SECRET*** FROM: The White House TO: REDACTED July 21, 1961 SUBJECT: Transmission from a suspected numbers station near the REDACTED embassy containing alarming and cryptic references. Research appears to be underway involving variance of Tabun, Sarin, Soman and an unknown gas of possibly far greater potential for devastation. Every member of the S.O.G. team in the field should be briefed. Yesterday, a new transmission involving Plutonium and Uranium was also intercepted but was lost before the transmission was completed. All foreign agents listening to numbers stations should be vigilant to those keywords. Recent chatter has reached a fever pitch CIA operatives have been assigned to the program, and the additional support is requested. Have all reports forwarded to the White House and present an interim review of the situation no later than July 31, 1961. /s/ John F. Kennedy REDACTED Trivia *AoW stands for Art of War, a book by Sun Tzu, meaning that the whole text file is comprised of several excerpts from said book.